brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SK c01s01
Text The Nibelung gasped, running as quickly down the short corridor as fast as its squat little legs could carry it, greasy black fur that covered its thick frame almost glimmering beneath the light cast from the hanging lanterns above. It wheezed heavily with almost every step as it sprinted forwards, but there was terror in its beady black eyes as it shot towards a heavy iron door, fear lending it haste. It rammed into this with its shoulder, knocking it open with a gasp and staggering out onto a high landing, almost dropping the large, nasty-looking crescent-headed axe it clutched in one black-furred hand as it leaned over the short railing – but being only a few feet high, it had to stand on the toes of its ugly, hoof-toed paws, screaming down at two other, almost-identical creatures at the bottom of the large, rectangular room: "Ponies come! Ponies are come!" The two fellow Nibelungs stared up at their companion, nonplussed, confusion on the faces that were three-quarters wolf and one-quarter pig with their scrunched, wrinkled muzzles and large tusks. Then the two dwarf-creatures traded a look and laughed loudly, the simple steel armor they both wore over their bodies clanking as one of them leaned forwards and the other beat his own war axe against his chest, replying in its high-pitched and amused voice: "Ponies come? We wanted ponies come, remember? We set up trap!" And with that, the Nibelung gestured towards where a Pegasus filly was bound and gagged, her limbs tightly tied together and her wings bound against her body, large red eyes looking back and forth with terror, her scarlet, fluffed-out mane and tail falling over her own battered, gray-white body. Tears of terror leaked down her face as she shivered on the cold cement floor against the back wall, and the Nibelung grinned at her before he returned his gaze to the creature at the top of the stairs, pointing at him with his war axe as he shouted: "Ponies come to us, we catch more ponies for leader-boss! We use Steely to make sure!" The wolf-creature gestured behind them, at the silent, metallic giant that stood half-cloaked in shadow, made out of thick, rusting metallic plates. It stood on two squat legs, with a wide, wide body and gorilla like arms ending in clobbering fists with thick digits and bulging knuckles, and its head was tiny and topped with a pyramid-like cap, eyes made from faintly-shimmering crystals gleaming in its sockets and wide jaw curved and protruding. The Nibelungs on the ground both giggled as they looked gleefully at this gargantuan golem, the other one holding up a rectangular controller of some kind. "Steely help us catch stupid ponies good! Fancy-corns help us lots by giving us Steely! You big coward if you think-" And then there was a tremendous boom from upstairs, and the two Nibelungs stared upwards stupidly as the dwarf-wolf at the top of the stairs spun around, then dropped its axe with a squeak, raising its hands in a gesture of surrender… and a moment later, something smashed into it and sent it rocketing through the air with a screech to smack loudly into the wall across the room, before it fell the thirty or so feet to the ground, landing in a pile of filthy rags and hay the creatures used as bedding with a puff of dust. A moment later, a tall female pony leapt down to the ground from the platform, landing with a grin on all fours as her midnight-cyan eyes all but glowed out of her skull, a mane and tail made of ethereal starlight flicking backwards as she leaned forwards and pawed a hoof against the ground, her tall horn glowing with blue light, making her look all the more gleeful and intimidating at once as her dark-sapphire coat all-but-shimmered. "Hast none of thee ever heard 'tis but a bully's act to pick upon a child half thy size? It seems I must teach thee all a lesson in manners!" The pony flexed her strong, tall frame, her wings spreading for a moment as she readied herself and her hooves anchored against the ground, mane and tail streaming back as if both possessed a life of their own. The ivy necklace around her neck swayed lightly, the single black pearl that dangled from this glinting, almost mesmerizing: upon it was engraved a black rose, and the two gaping Nibelungs stared at this, then at the cutie mark on her flank, a large splotch of the black night sky with a glowing white crescent moon in it… before they both simply screeched as the winged unicorn shot suddenly forwards, one half-raising his axe before the female sliced her horn across his chest, his armor tearing as he was sent almost comically flailing through the air before the pony pounced on the second wolf-dwarf, crushing him to the ground and sending the remote flying from his hands as he gargled. The gemstones in the golem's eyes glowed all the same, beginning to move… but behind the winged unicorn, a second pony leapt down from the landing above and broke immediately into a sprint, and the female didn't even have to look back over her shoulder as she arched her body, forming a ramp as her eyes glittered with strange joy. His hooves charged up her back, and yet she barely felt it all the same as the charcoal-colored male leapt forwards… and with a flick of her head upwards as the male leapt past her in a blur, the winged unicorn added a powerful telekinetic shove to his body, guiding him like a missile towards his target. He half-flipped towards the golem, slamming both hind legs outwards as his body glowed faintly blue with the female's added push, making his messy white mane and tail shimmer all the brighter… and then his hooves smashed savagely into the metallic monster and the male simply tore through it like a bullet, grunting as chunks of metal and crystal flew around him in a hail of shrapnel and debris as the golem collapsed backwards, head tearing from its shoulders and bouncing along the ground as the earth pony slammed all fours into the wall behind the creature… then arched his back as he shoved off, flipping gracefully to land on his hooves, and grinning in pleased surprise when he landed successfully as the female shouted cheerfully: "Well done, Scrivener Blooms!" Then she paused before raising a hoof, and the Nibelung still pinned beneath her squeaked before she slammed it into his head and knocked him unconscious before leaping off and charging towards the dwarf that still clutched his battle axe, slowly picking himself up and rubbing at one of his tusks with a whimper before he winced as the winged unicorn shot towards him, raising his weapon with a yell… and then simply standing, frozen and terrified, as the female skidded to a halt in front of him, the wolf breathing hard as the pony glared at him, challenging him to attack. Then, moving slowly, she rose a hoof as he continued to stand petrified with his axe above his head… and then simply punched the wolf-pig in the nose, knocking him back on his butt and making him squeal as he dropped his axe to clutch at his face, eyes watering as the male sighed and headed over to the tied up filly, carefully beginning to undo the ropes as she gazed up at him with both humiliation and relief. "Luna, people skills, remember?" "Oh, shut up." Luna retorted, and then she grinned down at the Nibelung as he looked back and forth in terror through the room: both his friends lay in dazed heaps, and the golem had been torn to shattered pieces… and slowly, he shrank back as the pony licked her lips slowly. "I have always wondered, so pray indulge me, little one. How much of thee is pig? For I have a friend who would very much be delighted to gobble down some rinds of pork." "Please don't hurt me!" The Nibelung scuttled backwards, but Luna only grinned brightly as she chased after it almost playfully, even as behind her, the male pony rolled his eyes. "I tell you anything, anything! Was… was harmless prank!" "Harmless, right." Scrivener muttered, yanking the last of the ropes free from the filly… and then the foal leapt up and hugged him fiercely, and he embraced her quietly back, half-curling around her as his mane floated strangely around his features; far from handsome or glamorous, almost half of his face was covered by a hoof-shaped, ugly scar, but his chestnut eyes shone with gentleness as the little filly looked up at him, trembling, eyes overbright. "Are you okay, Scarlet Sage?" She nodded a few times, then buried her face against his chest, whimpering a little. "I am, Uncle Scrivy. I'm… I'm real sorry." "Oh, 'tis fine, child, worry not. Thou art okay, and 'tis what is truly important…" Luna smiled over her shoulder to the young Pegasus, then she glared back towards the dwarf when it tried to slink away, adding menacingly: "But Nibelung, were I thee, I would quickly confess to what possessed thee to think 'twould be a good idea to kidnap a young filly, especially when 'tis the filly I look upon as mine own daughter." The wolf-pig paled slowly at this, grinning weakly and raising a finger… and then when Luna growled at him, he squeaked and cowered backwards, covering his head and rambling: "Fancy-corns tell us to do it! Please no hurt me flying fancy-corn, I… we run away back to Niflheim! Oh please, please no beat us anymore! We had to do it, fancy-corns made us!" Luna looked meditative at this… and then Scrivener walked up beside her and nudged her firmly, making her mutter under her breath before she smiled a little when Scarlet Sage quietly pressed against her, sitting back and protectively wrapping a foreleg around her as she kissed her forehead softly, Scrivy asking quietly: "The unicorns… they wore symbols, didn't they, of the solar eclipse?" The Nibelung nodded rapidly… and Luna half-glowered at Scrivy as she nudged him firmly with her shoulder, muttering: "I think sometimes that thine emblem represents thy lack of fun, Scrivener Blooms." "Oh, hush." The earth pony smiled despite himself as he glanced back at the symbol on his flank, of a raven quill over a black rose blossom. "You're just jealous because yours covers your entire butt." "Speak not of my butt at this juncture, Scrivy, 'twill be time enough for thou to admire it later." Luna retorted, tilting her head upwards imperiously, and Scrivener laughed despite himself before she returned her own gaze to the Nibelung before it could attempt to slink away, leaning down as her cyan irises glowed. "I have one final question for thee, dwarf. From whence did thee and thy kind pass into this world? The Black Baroque or one of the deep tunnels that are thought to lead not just into the bowels of Equestria, but all the way to Helheim itself?" "The Black Baroque, the Black Baroque!" squeaked the creature, shivering and quickly curling itself backwards. "But we'll… we flee back to the tunnels this very day, I promise! We'll dig our way all the way back to Niflheim, if you wishes us to, we promise you fancy-corn!" "Good. And goodnight, dwarf-creature." Luna said comfortably, and then her horn glowed as her eyes gave a flash, and the wolf-pig blinked stupidly at her before its eyes rolled up in its head and it collapsed in an unconscious heap, beginning to snore loudly as Luna looked meditatively over at Scrivener Blooms. "I think, mine husband, thou has made me soft. After all, part of me says we should make bacon from these creatures, but I also no longer see fault in letting these fools live." "Now, now, Luna, we all know you had a heart to begin with. There's no need to pretend you're more bloodthirsty than you already are." Scrivy chastened gently, and Luna huffed at him before she smiled a little when he leaned over and kissed her cheek quietly, her ephemeral night-sky mane brushing softly against his features before he gazed down at Scarlet Sage, saying quietly: "Let's get out of here, though, before any more of these dwarves show up. I really want to get home and put my hooves up and relax. I'm only glad they were just thugs, not raiders." "Verily. To Ponyville first, and then into the Everfree Forest, then." Luna agreed, and she smiled softly down at the filly before returning her eyes to her husband, adding softly: "To home." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story